Pieces of a Puzzle
by Liefe Black
Summary: AU. Will be 5/6 chapters. Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Snape, Lily - after the war.
1. Pieces of a Wolf

**A/N: will be four or five chapters, I think, unless I branch out. **

**NOT Canon**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

°°=Moony=°°

It was over, god damn it, _finally_ over. Voldemort was dead and gone, the Death Eaters quickly defeated. And despite all the casualties – the dear friends, killed, and betrayed, and _betrayers_ – Remus felt light.

Pettigrew had been caught, the filthy rat, by Arthur Weasley, who'd recently joined the Auror corps. But even the disgust that Remus felt for his one-time friend – found in the bed of a _five_ year old, for Godric's sake - could not overcome the shivery happiness that lodged itself in Remus' bones.

Sirius - beautiful, _wonderful_ man that he was – was innocent. Innocent and as free as bird. Remus felt as if he had never been happier, than when he watched Padfoot rolling in the frosty autumn leaves, or when Sirius – eyes seeming wiser since his stint in Azkaban – gathered Remus up in his arms and kissed him, fiercely, lovingly.

He grinned, pushed open his front door and spilled into his front yard where he flopped on the leaf-strewn ground, and breathed in the crisp fall air. The sharp scent of frost and melting water, decaying leaves and wood smoke from the neighbors' fireplace.

Then a shadow covered his face and Remus whined at the loss of the warmth of the sun. But then Sirius sat next to him and pulled Remus' head into his lap and he was filled with sudden rushing _heat_.


	2. Pieces of a Dog

°°=Padfoot=°°

Freedom, Sirius decided, was the best thing he had ever tasted. It was all fresh air and sun on his skin and soft touches and hard kisses and Remus. It was knowing that everyone he loved was safe, at last, and waking to his lover in his arms and the downy, milky scent of baby when he cuddled Harry against his chest and pressed his nose and soft kisses into his godson's thick, unruly hair.

Sirius knew that, since Azkaban, he had become more physical than ever. He craved the light brushes of Remus' hand against his own or the comfortingly steady weight of Remus' arm casually slung across his shoulder. He held Harry whenever he could, and carried him everywhere until Remus sat down with Sirius one morning in late Febuary, and told him that Harry was going to forget how to walk if Sirius never gave him a chance to practice. Remus' eyes had been light and joking but Sirius could see in the tense lines of his shoulders that Remus was worried about Harry.

And, Sirius realized, about him. Remus was terrified of losing him or Harry - Sirius already knew that - but the look in Remus' eyes compelled Sirius to curl against his lovers' side and entwine their fingers. And Remus had sat there before the fire with him until Harry had woken up and demanded his morning meal. Huddled under a fleece blanket on the couch and watching Remus sit patiently at the kitchen table and feed little Harry made Sirius' heart well up with love, and his eyes with tears and he could barely breath past the lump in his throat when Harry and Remus – his two, and only, Most Important People – turned to smile brilliantly at him, the morning sun coming from behind them look like angels. And they were. They were his angels, saving him from the cold hole that Azkaban had left him with.

That night, Sirius had made love to Remus slowly, and afterwards they cuddled and Sirius told Remus about Azkaban. About the never-ending cold, and the utter lack of human touch. Sirius had cried over the memories, and Remus had cried at his despair and hugged Sirius ever closer. Sirius skin had tingled everywhere Remus touched him and seeing Remus' tears unlocked the tight hold he held on his swirling emotions. Sirius pulled Remus into another searing kiss and whispered 'I love you' against his lips. And Remus had cried some more and peppered Sirius' face with salty kisses and returned the sentiment.

And now, in the cold white winter sunlight, by Remus' beloved bay window, Harry babbled at him and pressed small hands against Sirius' cheeks. With a flashing grin, Sirius tightened his grip on the boy and tickled him. Harry screamed with laughter and Sirius' heart lightened immeasurably.


End file.
